


THE TRAGIC TALE OF A KNIGHT AND HIS LADY

by ciannwn



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Alternate History, Black Comedy, F/M, Tragical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciannwn/pseuds/ciannwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A black comedy featuring Guy of Gisborne from 'Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves'. Alternate History.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the 'Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves' universe. History has, therefore, been adapted to suit the plot.

##### PROLOGUE

Three miles from Chepstow, or Striguil as it was once known, lies the tiny village of Gisbon Upon Wye. It is easy to miss because there are only a dozen cottages, a church and a pub called 'The Knight and Lady', it's sign depicting the local legend of Sir Guy and his wife, Hawise. The painted figures face each other, holding hands in testament to their love which ended tragically when they took an excursion to a nearby hillfort. Tired from their journey, they lay down to rest for a while and were set upon by robbers who killed them as they slept.

The knight on the sign is in full plate armour while his beloved lady wears a steeple hennin. Neither depiction is accurate because the couple lived at the beginning of the thirteenth century, but then, the legend is not entirely accurate either.

This is what really happened.

##### CHAPTER ONE

Sir Ralph of Haywardine wiped his brow with his sleeve. Fourteen years of paying scutage so that he did not have to put in knight's service had resulted in his assuming the proportions of a small haystack and he sweated profusely in the warmth of the autumn sun.

"It's been a prosperous year for us all, Guy. Good harvests and no livestock dead of the murrain," he announced as he surveyed his fields from the vantage point of a low hilltop.

"A prosperous year indeed," Guy of Gisborne agreed, his deep, somewhat harsh voice disguising the fact that he did not share his neighbour's delight because he never sounded very happy.

Guy was a complete contrast to his friend because he had endeavoured to keep fit and active over the years, preferring to save money by opting for military duties; besides, he was a naturally lean man who never put on weight no matter how much he ate. As a result he looked younger than his fifty two years despite the fact that his hair had receded considerably and now showed little evidence of its original dark brown colour amongst the grey.

He reminded himself that his life had been very fortunate in some ways. Twenty years ago he had been a landless Captain of the Guard in service to his cousin, the Sheriff of Nottingham. It had been a time of upheaval with three factions vying for supremacy. Many of the barons had remained loyal to King Richard even though he had nearly bankrupted the country, first because of the cost of financing his Crusade and secondly because he had been captured on the way home and had been held prisoner in Germany until his subjects could raise the ransom. His brother, Prince John, meanwhile, had resented being a regent rather than a king and had had loyal followers of his own who were none too pleased at having to pay a fortune in order to buy back a monarch who had spent most of his reign out of the country. The third faction had been headed by cousin George who had been driven by insane ambitions of taking the throne for himself. His supporter had been King William of Scotland who agreed to hire out as many warriors as the Sheriff could afford; there had been little likelihood of such a madcap scheme succeeding but any trouble in England was always good news as far as the Scots were concerned and if they could help to make such trouble worse, then so much the better.

Guy had soon realised that he had become caught up in a lost cause and had decided to join a side which had a better chance of winning. After due consideration he had opted to support the King and so rode out of Nottingham one dark and stormy night to offer his sword and information concerning the Sheriff's plans to his chosen party. The end result of this wise move had been a place in the household of William Marshall, the Earl of Pembroke, who awarded him the hand of a girl who brought a manor as a dowry.

Avice had died after eight years of a marriage which had been tolerable only because the parties concerned had rarely seen each other. Guy had then followed the growing fashion for knights with few financial assets to marry a merchant's daughter and had negotiated a match with Hawise, a quiet, beautiful and generally biddable girl of fifteen whose father was happy to hand over gold in exchange for family connections to minor nobility.

"Well, we mustn't keep our good ladies waiting for supper," Ralph announced, not sounding too enthusiastic at the thought of returning home. Then he sighed. "Sin though it may be, I envy you your marriage, Guy. The Lady Hawise is so sweet natured and obedient and she's kept her beauty even after giving you eight children. I've been wed for twenty years to a bovine faced shrew who has only given me one daughter, a girl so plain no man would want to bed her unless he blows the candles out first."

"I fully expect Hawise will soon inform me she's with child again," Gisborne replied, scowling behind Ralph's' back.

Guy was sick of hearing about his friend's matrimonial troubles for he would gladly have swapped a beauty who bred like a rabbit for a barren woman even if she did have a sharp tongue. There came a time when children ceased to be a blessing and became a liability and he had long since reached this point where his family life was concerned.

His first marriage had given him two children. Alun was now a seventeen year old squire who would soon need to be equipped with sword and armour in readiness for knighthood, a venture which was far more expensive now than it had been in his own youth. Meanwhile, sixteen year old Matilda had already taken her toll of the family fortunes because he had had to provide her with a dowry on her marriage two years ago. Now he had a further two sons and six daughters to maintain and he had no idea how he was going to manage even if the harvests were bountiful for all the remaining years of his life.

There was only one solution to his problem and that was another financially fortuitous marriage, this time to a merchant's widow who was both past child bearing age and willing to exchange her money for social advancement. There was, however, one obstacle in his way and, while he was going to miss Hawise's affectionate attentions, she would have to receive her Heavenly reward a little early if he was to escape poverty in his old age.

\----------

Hawise put her embroidery away in readiness for supper, relieved that she would not have to listen to any more of Eleanor's endless stream of chatter. She liked the woman well enough but she could be very irritating when she was in a mood to air her grievances about her husband because she alternated her complaints with heartfelt wishes that she had a man like Guy who was heroic, handsome and obviously not one to neglect his marital duties.

Hawise told herself that Guy had his good points because he had rarely beaten her during the ten years of their marriage even though it was a husband's right to chastise his wife whenever he felt it was appropriate. He was also fond of all their children and had never complained that she had given him more daughters than sons but, try as she might, she could think of nothing else in his favour. The reason why so many women sighed over his looks was a mystery to her because she would never have found him particularly attractive even without his scarred face and mutilated right ear.

As a girl she had dreamed of marrying a man who was young, handsome, muscular and blond with a merry disposition, charming manners and a talent for entertaining conversation. Her father had given her to Guy who had been one year older than himself and the opposite of everything she had ever wanted in that he had been dark haired, on the thin side, moody and irritable, lacking in imagination and wit and somewhat coarse in his habits. She had given up hope of him sickening and dying a long time ago because he was as healthy as a horse and, for that matter, often smelled like one into the bargain. Furthermore, his teeth were bad, giving him the kind of breath which Welsh women were allowed to divorce their husbands for under the laws of their own people.

As for his attention to his marital duties well, he was far too keen on them as far as she was concerned. Eight babes in ten years was more than enough, especially when there were two children from his first marriage to take into consideration. If the family grew any larger they would soon be destitute and she had no wish to live in poverty with a man who, being twenty seven years her senior, would be old and senile before she knew it.

If she were a widow she would escape this bleak and unappealing future so, for all that Guy was not so dreadful as to earn her hatred, he would have to receive his Heavenly reward a little early if she were to have any kind of life.

Guy and Hawise took their leave of the Haywardines soon after supper so that they could reach home before nightfall. They rode together in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.


	2. Chapter Two

Hawise sent the cook on an errand so that she could complete the task which only a wife with her reputation for devotion would attempt. Guy had a fondness for mutton stew flavoured with mushrooms and, when they could afford it, spices from abroad. Today she was preparing just enough of this favourite dish to serve him a single portion for his supper and she smiled in anticipation of the commiserations she would be receiving on the morrow. It was all too easy to make mistakes when picking mushrooms and the results of such errors were usually permanent and tragic.

Her hopes were dashed when he returned from the stables looking white and drawn because he had developed a raging toothache. He could not face eating anything because of it but he was grateful for her kindness and told her she could reheat the stew for him tomorrow. Then he took a hemp flower potion for the pain and headed off to bed.

He felt much better in the morning but her hopes were dashed again when a messenger arrived summoning him to Striguil with all haste. There was news of a baronial uprising against King John and Pembroke, loyal to the crown as always, was joining forces with his sovereign.

Gisborne was cheered by the thought of going to war again. Fighting was his profession and he enjoyed it, especially when it meant escaping a brood of children whose squalling often drove him to distraction even though he loved them all. Another attraction of the venture was that where there were armies there were also whores and so he could indulge his natural instincts without the worry of gaining another mouth to feed after an hour of romantic dalliance.

Hawise came outside to see him off and he noticed that she was crying. It made him feel a little guilty and ashamed of his plans to be rid of her and so he thought that the least he could do under the circumstances was give her comfort.

"Do not grieve, my sweet," he told her gruffly. "There's been trouble before and we've always prevailed. I doubt if it will be many months before I return to you."

Hawise gritted her teeth at the heavy handed gesture of affection which followed these words because he clapped her on the shoulder with such force that she nearly buckled at the knees.

"I know, my love," she told him through her tears. "You always come back."

And the mushroom season will be over when you do return, she thought and sobbed in misery.

"Please, don't cry, my sweet," he said desperately. "Let me remember you smiling."

She cheered herself with the possibility that he might die performing some heroic deed and gave him the smile he craved. She hoped that he would not be so overcome with emotion as to kiss her but unkind fate had reserved a final trial for her because he did so, at length and with great tenderness. If she had not had plenty of practice in holding her breath for over a minute at a time things would have gone very badly for her but as it was she managed to survive the experience.

Gisborne's squire, Thomas, watched them while pretending to be checking saddle girths. He was nineteen now and soon to be betrothed to a girl whom he had never met but who was reputed to be fair to look on. _And if she brings me half the love and happiness which Sir Guy and his lady enjoy, I shall be more than content,_ he thought.

\----------

Time passed pleasantly for Hawise while Guy was away, particularly over Christmas. The Countess of Pembroke invited her and the children to Striguil and it made a refreshing change to spend the season amidst opulence and splendour without her husband around to spoil things. Guy always did his best to be cheerful and make it a happy occasion but he never really succeeded in his endeavours and seemed to spend most of his time either snoring in front of the fire or belching because of over eating.

On the last evening of her stay she sat in the Hall, listening to the musicians and feeling miserable because she had to return to the damp and draughty manor which she and Guy called home. The Countess, seeing her sorrow, came over to sit with her.

The Lady Isabel was now in her forties and still beautiful despite having born ten children. She, too, was much younger than her husband who was in his late sixties but they had always held great affection for each other.

"Do not fret over Guy," the Lady Isabel said kindly. "He will be all right."

Hawise fought back tears at the Countess's words.

"Yes, I am sure he will be," she said, her voice choked with emotion.

"Life can be very hard on women," the Countess continued. "But we are fortunate, you and I, because we were given to men who love us and whom we love in return."

"I count my blessings every day," Hawise said nobly and, indeed, she did feel blessed because Guy's military duties often took him away for months at a time.

"I will keep you informed of news as I hear it," the Lady Isabel promised. "I know how hard it is to be always wondering how a husband is faring."

The Countess kept her word and Hawise received regular reports of what was happening in England. The rebellion dragged on all through spring and early summer but, in June, the King capitulated to the baron's demands and signed a charter of liberties at a place called Runnymede.


	3. Chapter Three

Hawise unrolled her pallias in the mural chamber which she and Guy would share with two other couples that night. It would be very crowded but then, it always was when there was a special occasion celebrated at Striguil.

The Earl and his men were coming home today and the Countess, as was her habit, had invited their wives to the castle so that they could give them a joyous welcome with a plain but substantial supper in the evening. A banquet would be held in a week or so because the Lady Isabel would not risk the possibility of the fare going to waste if the Earl was unexpectedly delayed.

A messenger had brought word that the Earl's party would be there sometime during mid afternoon and so the women duly positioned themselves along the walkway of the relevant section of curtain wall and studied the landscape for any sign of activity. Soon the cavalcade could be seen in the distance and Hawise dutifully watched it approach, heedless of the pageantry afforded by these flowers of chivalry in their gaily coloured surcoats and armour glittering in the sunlight. Her smile, which she had perfected with practice, gave those on either side of her the impression that she was happy at the thought of soon being reunited with Guy.

Once the knights had dismounted and their horses been led away, the women joined them in the bailey to give their husbands personal greetings. Guy looked hot and tired but he smiled as Hawise reached his side and enfolded her in a tender embrace; he reeked of stale perspiration and horse sweat which made taking a deep breath in readiness for the inevitable kiss nearly as unpleasant as if she had not bothered.

There were far too many in the party for baths to be provided but enough water was heated for them to remove the worst of the travel stains from their persons. Guy washed then changed into his best mantle, wishing he had something colourful to wear like the other men but dark blue, like black, was serviceable and so he had always kept to these hues. The daily allowance he had been paid for putting in more than his forty days knight's service had not gone very far when there had been himself, Thomas and the horses to maintain but he had saved enough out of it to buy each of his and Hawise's children a small gift each and invest in a brooch which he was giving her for appearance's sake; it could always be sold after her death but this ploy to make him seem like a devoted husband had left him with nothing to spend on himself. All he had in the way of personal adornment other than his cloak pin was one gold ear ring which he wore and its twin which he could not due to the state of his right ear; he had sometimes been tempted to sell the second one but had always decided against doing so in case the first was lost as there was no guarantee he would ever be able to afford a replacement.

Hawise waited in the Hall with the other women and steeled herself to be cheerful when she saw Guy enter and approach her position. She had heard enough comments about him over the years to know that many of the fair sex present would be thinking that he looked elegant and distinguished in his dark attire, or he was strikingly handsome with his high cheekbones and aquiline nose or even that his leanly muscled build gave him the lithe appearance of a greyhound. She, herself, could only see a drab, thin, sharp featured, balding man who would soon be passing the threshold between middle aged and elderly and she wondered if it were her eyesight at fault or theirs.

She was touched when he gave her the brooch and put it on to please him but she wished he had spent the money on something which would have improved his own appearance a little if such a thing were possible.

Guy had had little news of home during the time he had been away and so he was eager to know how his lands and family were faring. He was relieved to hear that the estate was in order and the children in good health although he had mixed feelings about Matilda being three months pregnant. Like most people, he had looked forward to having grandchildren when his daughter married but the knowledge that his wishes would soon be realised if all went well made him feel old in a way which stiffening joints and hair loss never had. He then told Hawise that he had seen Alun, an occasion which had pleased him greatly; he was proud of his eldest son who not only had the makings of a fine warrior but had mastered the complexities of reading and writing too which was more than he, himself, had ever done.

Hawise answered his questions while despising him for his narrow outlook on life. She longed to hear about the great events at which he had been present but all he cared about was how many cows had calved, whether any sheep had been taken by wolves and what the children had been up to during his absence. It depressed her to think that she would soon be married to a grandfather and she wished that he would shut up about Alun because she found it hard to take any interest in a boy who had left home to become a page before she had really got to know him.

She was relieved when the Earl's household and guests finally sat down to supper because she and Guy would have their neighbours at table to converse with as well as each other. She had no worries about his manners which were always adequate in company but it infuriated her that he seemed to forget all the training he had received as a page and squire the moment he got home. Guy, meanwhile, longed for the meal to be over because, although he had mastered the mechanics of etiquette a long time ago, he was not one of Nature's natural courtiers and, after months of dining in the company of Royalty and Earls, he was tired of having to maintain the kind of standards which Pembroke expected from the knights in his service. He was looking forward to being able to relax at home again where it would not matter too much if he accidentally dropped his eating knife on the floor.

Once the tables were cleared away the Countess called for the musicians to play dance music. Dancing was the one social accomplishment which Guy was naturally good at and he normally enjoyed it immensely; tonight, however, his corns were paining him and so, because Hawise looked very hot and flustered, he suggested that they go outside for air. She, in turn, was very relieved when he made this suggestion because she found the often complex manoeuvres difficult to keep track of and invariably ended up mentally and physically exhausted.

They left the keep and took the steps up to the section of curtain wall which overlooked the Wye. It was a brilliant moonlit night and a cooling breeze blew in just the right direction to dispel the stench of sewage from the castle garderobes.

Guy stared across the river, posed dramatically with one hand resting on a merlon and the other on his hip. The crenels looked more than wide enough for someone of his build to pass through and Hawise wondered if she could dare to push him to his death if he moved into a suitable position. Then she decided against any such attempt; he was far stronger than his slenderness of figure would suggest and he was also very fit and agile for a man of his age.

He turned his head to see her gazing at him and held out a hand in invitation for her to join him. She stepped lightly to his side and he moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle embrace; she seemed very small and fragile and he reflected that he would have little difficulty pushing her to her death. He soon decided against this course of action, however, because they were too exposed to view and there was no way of knowing who might be watching them.

"How beautiful the river looks in the moonlight," Hawise said dreamily, imagining him sinking into its depths, never to rise again.

"Yes, it is nice, isn't it," he replied, imagining her floating peacefully to shore with her hair fanning out across the water.

He knew he had to find a solution to his problem before his duties took him away from home again but there was a great deal of difference between killing someone in battle and committing murder. One was allowed and the other was not so he would have to be very careful how he achieved his objective so that nobody suspected he was the cause of his wife's forthcoming demise.

Could he strangle her? She was certainly small and weak enough to deal with in this fashion but she was bound to struggle; what if she clawed at him, leaving tell tale marks on his face? He would be much safer using a knife or sword but, after years of practical experience, he knew that death by these methods was rarely instantaneous and invariably messy. If he got bloodstains on his clothes he could always try covering for the fact by saying that he had been overcome by grief and held her body in a farewell embrace but this would be very risky; the Sheriff was no fool and might well notice that the pattern in which his garments were splattered with gore was not consistent with his story.

Then he had a flash of inspiration. Old Ivor, the woodcutter, had a sister who people whispered about in corners with dread on their faces. Nobody knew where she lived but rumour had it that secret meetings could be arranged for various purposes, underhand or otherwise. If Hawise were incapacitated in some isolated spot, he could remove his clothing and make her body look as if she had been attacked by robbers while he had been away from her side for a reason such as relieving himself. He could then wash off any incriminating evidence before raising the alarm. All he needed now was a time, a place and an excuse for taking her there.

"I was just thinking how little we've seen of each other lately," he announced, stroking her hair to give her the impression that their separation had grieved him. "Gaer Hill is reputed to be a quiet and pleasant spot so why don't we go there for an excursion? We could take a picnic and enjoy each other's company for a while without distractions."

"Oh, Guy, I think it's a wonderful idea," she cooed, smiling to herself as inspiration struck her. "When can we go?"

"I shall be very busy over the next two days for there is much to deal with after my long absence," he told her. "I say we go the day after."

"Then it is agreed," she replied delightedly.

The place was perfect for her needs and she would have time enough to make certain arrangements. Morwen, her personal maidservant, had a grandmother who people whispered about in corners with dread on their faces. Nobody knew where she lived but rumour had it that secret meetings could be arranged for various purposes, underhand or otherwise. If Guy were already incapacitated, then it would be a simple task for a hired ruffian to make his body look as if he had been attacked by robbers while she had been away from his side for a purpose such as relieving herself.

"I think it's time we retired, my sweet," Guy suggested. "It has been an exhausting day what with the travelling and evening's celebrations."

"Then you must, indeed, rest, my love." Hawise replied, hoping that he was too tired to pay her any amorous attentions.

They returned to the keep, their progress followed by two ladies of the household who were walking through the bailey.

"Isn't that Gisborne and his wife?" one of them enquired.

"Yes," her companion confirmed. "Did you see the way they were standing together?"

"They are so devoted to each other," the first lady said with a sigh of envy. "Truly they have found a love such as troubadours sing of."

\--------

It seemed that everyone had had the same idea of bedding down early because all the mural chamber's occupants arrived at the same time. Although it was customary to sleep in clothing for decency's sake, there were still boots, shoes and inessential garments to be removed and these preparations resulted in muttered oaths and apologies as people inadvertently jabbed each other in the ribs or stood on their neighbour's foot.

Even with the shutters fully open it was still hot and stuffy in the little room and Guy started sniffing loudly in a way which indicated that his nose was becoming blocked. He rummaged in his pack for his favourite remedy and Hawise turned her back on him in the pretence of making herself comfortable.

Soon the room was plunged into darkness as the last of the candles was blown out and she lay awake, trying to ignore the unmistakable sounds of a couple becoming frisky and doing their best not to make too much noise about it. People had to take their pleasures as and when they could in the cramped and crowded confines of a castle and, tonight, there would be much activity of that nature throughout Striguil after men had been apart from their wives for so long.

She felt Guy stir beside her and, for one awful moment, thought that the muffled sighs and heavy breathing had given him ideas. Then he began to snore and she sighed with relief as she realised that he had only been turning over in his sleep. It was not as if she found her marital duties unendurably repugnant because his habit of nibbling her neck gave her an excuse to turn her head away; it was just that it was hard to feel any enthusiasm when her partner in love was a man whom she found unattractive, particularly when she knew he had a mixture of mustard and onion stuffed up his nose.


	4. Chapter Four

Guy removed a small bag of silver pennies from his secret hiding place in the barn; it was his personal emergency fund and he counted it out, thinking how little it amounted to after all these years. Ivor had arranged a meeting with Old Olwen for him and he had to pay her for her services but, as he did not want to be left without any money, he took only half the coins and then returned to the house.

The solar had been divided with a wooden partition so that he and Hawise could get a little privacy and the noise from the other side of the makeshift wall told him that she and Agnes, the nurse, were getting the children ready to face the day. Deftly avoiding a squeaky floorboard, he went to his clothes chest and took out the spare ear ring, telling himself that he would have all the luxuries he wanted once he had married a well-off widow.

After checking that all was safely secured in his belt pouch, he went to the stables where Thomas had his horse saddled in readiness. Nobody would think his absence odd because he sometimes rode out alone just to get away from the endless administrative tasks which fell upon a lord of the manor.

\--------

Most of Guy's villeins were working in the fields but those whose tasks lay in the village acknowledged him with due deference as he rode past. He was a strict but fair master although his concern for his tenants' welfare had nothing to do with compassion for his fellow man; he simply took the attitude that peasants, like any other form of livestock, were of more value if they were not sick or starving. 

Once past the common he was soon into the forest and he followed the trackways until he came to a small clearing in which lay a stagnant pool. He saw an old woman seated on a fallen log while a man tended a pack mule nearby and he swallowed nervously, remembering his cousin's old nurse, Mortiana, a sorceress who had been hideous to look at and terrifying to be near.

As he drew closer he could see that Old Olwen bore no resemblance at all to Mortiana; she was apple cheeked and twinkly eyed and looked so sweet and kind that he was unable to be angry at her insolence when she patted the log in indication that he should sit beside her.

He dismounted and tethered his horse to a sapling then went over to join her, feeling happy and contented in the knowledge that all his problems would soon be over.

" 'Ow can I 'elp yer?" she enquired, her commonness of speech only adding to the impression that she must live in a neat little hut surrounded by well tended vegetables and fragrant herbs.

He found himself telling her everything. She seemed so sympathetic when she heard about his troubles that he could have broken down and cried at finding somebody who understood. Then, when she nodded and smiled as he revealed his plans he felt that he was taking a perfectly reasonable course of action under the circumstances so had no cause to suffer any guilt or remorse over it.

"I got several potions wot'll do the job," she announced finally. "Some be more painful than others so it all depends on 'ow much yer want 'er to suffer."

"I'd rather she didn't suffer at all for I don't hold any malice towards her," Guy said and basked in the old lady's gentle smile of approval at his kindness.

"I got just the thing for yer," she told him. "It'll send 'er off gently like she was fallin' asleep. But yer'll hafter cut 'er up 'afore 'er 'eart stops or the blood won't flow. It'll cost yer, mind, 'cos the ingredients don't come cheap."

"Is this enough?" he asked worriedly, as he tipped the contents of his belt pouch into his hand.

"Yes, that'll do nicely," she told him for, in truth, she had no need of the money but did her work because she enjoyed it. "Arfur!" she called. "Give 'im a vial o' number twenty four will yer, there's a good lad."

Arthur rummaged in one of the packs and came over with a small clay bottle which he handed to Guy with a cheery smile. He took it, somehow knowing that the interview was over and he had to leave immediately.

\--------

Hawise removed a small bag of silver halfpennies and farthings from her secret hiding place in the solar; it was her personal emergency fund which she had carefully accumulated from the estate's profits whenever she had been left in charge of administration. It did not seem very much at all and so she went to her clothes chest and took a ring which had belonged to her mother; she never wore it because it was too small for her but Guy had not made her sell it because he knew she kept it for sentimental reasons. She felt a little guilty at the thought of using it as currency but decided that her mother would have understood as she, too, had been unhappy in her marriage. 

She summoned Morwen and they went to the stables where Rob, the groom, had horses saddled for them. Nobody would think her absence odd because she sometimes rode out with only her maidservant for company just to get away from her boisterous brood of children for a while.

\--------

The two women followed the forest tracks until they came to a clearing in which lay a stagnant pool. Hawise saw an old woman seated on a fallen log while a man tended a pack mule nearby and she swallowed nervously because she had heard terrible stories about witches. 

As she drew closer she could see that Old Olwen bore no resemblance to the kind of repulsive hag she had expected; the woman was apple cheeked and twinkly eyed and looked so sweet and kind that Hawise was unable to be angry at her insolence when she patted the log in indication that her client should sit beside her.

The women dismounted and tethered their horses to a sapling. Morwen went to chat to her brother while Hawise sat down on the log feeling happy and contented in the knowledge that all her problems would soon be over.

" 'Ow can I 'elp yer?" Old Olwen enquired, her commonness of speech only adding to the impression that she must live in a neat little hut surrounded by well tended vegetables and fragrant herbs.

She found herself telling Old Olwen everything. The witch seemed so sympathetic when she heard about her troubles that Hawise could have broken down and cried at finding somebody who understood. Then, when this dear old lady nodded and smiled as she revealed her plans, Hawise felt that she was taking a perfectly reasonable course of action under the circumstances so had no cause to suffer any guilt or remorse over it.

"Well, our Arfur can cut 'im up for yer only it'll cost yer a bit extra," Old Olwen offered when Hawise asked her to recommend a suitable ruffian.

"As it's supposed to look like a robbery he can take the drinking cups and platters," Hawise told her. "And my husband always wears a gold ear ring so you can have that as well."

"I got several potions wot'll do the job," the witch announced cheerfully because two ear rings were always better than one. "Some be more painful than others so it all depends on 'ow much yer want 'im to suffer."

"I'd rather he didn't suffer at all because I don't really hate him," Hawise said and basked in the old lady's gentle smile of approval at her kindness.

"I got just the thing for yer," Old Olwen announced. "It'll send 'im off gently like he was fallin' asleep. It'll cost yer, mind, 'cos the ingredients don't come cheap."

"Is this enough?" Hawise asked worriedly, as she tipped the contents of her belt pouch nto her hand.

"Yes, that'll do nicely," Old Olwen told her "Arfur!" she called. "Give 'er a vial o' number twenty four will yer, there's a good lad."

Arthur rummaged in one of the packs and came over with a small clay bottle which he handed to Hawise with a cheery smile. She took it, somehow knowing that the interview was over and she had to leave immediately.

Old Olwen kissed her granddaughter goodbye and watched until the two riders were hidden by the trees. Then she and Arthur set out for their ramshackle hut in the forest which they shared with the mule, two pigs, a cow, several chickens and a goat.

She decided to cancel the next day's appointments because she enjoyed watching the dramas of human existence and the Gisbornes' last scene upon the stage of life promised to be very entertaining. Her visions of the future had shown her that, one day, every home would be equipped with a scrying box which would enable people to spy on anyone in the world but these times were far off and so she would have to make do with looking into a bucket of water.


	5. Chapter Five

Hawise packed the picnic fare into saddle bags and wondered if she should make the final preparations that evening. Guy would be drinking ale while she had her favourite wine which he never touched because it was too sweet for his taste but her experience with the mushrooms made her cautious. What if it rained or he had another attack of toothache so their expedition was delayed? Ale did not keep for more than a day or two and so she decided to add the poison only when she was sure they were going.

She returned to the Hall. Guy was sprawled in his chair which had been positioned opposite a bench on which the four eldest of their children were sitting. He was relating a tale about a fairy woman who lived in a lake and for all that he was not a particularly good story teller, his listeners were enjoying it immensely. She had never really considered how fond they were of him and, for a moment, she felt saddened by the knowledge that she was going to rob them of their father. Then she told herself that he was hardly ever home so, as they were used to his not being around, they were bound to get over his death fairly quickly.

"And then she went back into the lake taking all her cattle with her and..." He faltered, realising that Nichola and Rohaise were likely to be upset if he kept to the traditional ending where her husband and sons never saw her again. "And he called out that he was sorry so she decided to forgive him and came back with the herd and they all lived happily ever after," he concluded.

"Can we have a story about a battle, now, Father?" Ivo asked and Fulk nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Tomorrow," Guy promised. "But now it's time you all went to bed."

He summoned Agnes who had been waiting patiently for her charges to be dismissed and, after parents and children had said goodnight to each other, turned to Hawise.

"Is everything ready" he asked, feeling a little sad because the story had made him realise that he was about to rob his children of their mother; then he told himself that as they spent most of their time with Agnes they would be far more upset if they lost their nurse.

"Yes," she replied, steeling herself to endure the tedium of his company for the rest of the evening. "Would you care to play chess until the children are settled?"

He agreed much to her relief because it meant that she would be spared his idea of entertaining conversation. She fetched the board and pieces and they spent the next hour or so struggling through a game which went nowhere because they were both very bad players.

At last it was time to retire and they made their way to their part of the solar. Once in bed Hawise closed her eyes and lay there smiling a little because she knew that, after tonight, she would never have to put up with his snoring and fidgeting again.

Guy studied her face which looked very young and angelic in the soft glow of candlelight.

How beautiful she is, he thought . He felt desire for her and was saddened because he knew that he would never make love to her again after tonight. He reached for her, determined to ensure that she found it enjoyable because she had given him great pleasure over the years.

Hawise was far from thrilled when he started making advances towards her but as this was the last time he would ever lie with her, she resolved to make it as enjoyable as possible for him. It was the least she could do seeing as he was going to be murdered on the morrow.

With each paying close attention to the other's wants and needs they succeeded in reaching such heights of ecstasy and passion that they were amazed and, after a sufficient period for recuperation, were united in a wish to repeat the experiment. The results were equally as pleasurable and when they finally settled down to sleep they experienced similar temptations to postpone their plans, perhaps indefinitely.

But what if she's pregnant again, Guy told himself firmly. And if she isn't already she soon will be if we have any more sessions like tonight's. It's no good, she's got to go.

Hawise found it harder to make her mind up after discovering that her husband had hitherto unsuspected talents but then he farted and rolled over onto his side, taking all the bedcovers with him.

It's no good, he's got to go, she told herself as she yanked her share of the covers back. Even if performing her marital duties continued to be pleasurable in the future she would still have to put up with his coarseness the rest of the time and so the novelty was likely to wear off very soon.

\--------

The day dawned bright and fair and Guy sat up in bed, scowling at the racket coming from the other side of the partition as the children greeted the new morning in their usual raucous fashion. It took nothing less than an enemy attack to make him feel alert at such an early hour and he envied his wife who never seemed to have any trouble getting up the moment she was awake.

Hawise studied him surreptitiously as he got dressed before Morwen arrived to assist her with her toilet. She found this bleary eyed, unshaven creature a most unlovely sight and, after ascertaining that he showed no signs of developing toothache, she turned her gaze away while wondering what his admirers would say if they could see him now.

Everything seemed so normal that it was strange to think that he would be dead by her hand before the day was out and then she reminded herself that she had yet to make this final arrangement. There was plenty of time for her to do so, however, because they would not be leaving on their excursion before mid morning.

She made her opportunity by instructing the cook to kill and prepare a chicken for the household's dinner. The moment he was outside she added the poison to Guy's ale and then hid the vial in her special place in the solar until she could dispose of it properly.

Guy, having seen the cook was occupied, waited until Hawise had gone upstairs. He then sneaked into the kitchen and poisoned the wine before hiding the vial in his special place in the barn until he could dispose of it properly.

\-----------

Old Olwen stared into her bucket of water and smiled at the picture which formed within its depths.

"Looks like they've started out at last," she announced to Arthur. "So off yer go and do a good job, mind."

"I will Gran," he promised. "Me knife is nice and sharp and I put a new nail in me club all special like."

Giving her a cheery wave he left to make his rendezvous with the Gisbornes' destiny while she psychically tuned into Striguil Castle to see if anything interesting was happening there. The Earl was going over the accounts with his steward while the Lady Isabel was in the solar inspecting the results of the pantry stock-check and concerned because they were running low on honey. Finding this rather dull, the witch then turned her attentions to the kitchen to see what they were having for dinner that day and watched as a cook did something fancy with a salmon which seemed more trouble than it was worth in her opinion.

Satisfied that she would not be missing anything, she busied herself with sewing bags for such stock items of her trade as dried toads, magpie's beaks and woodlice while periodically monitoring the Gisbornes' progress. At long last they neared the summit of Gaer Hill and she settled down to watch events, oblivious to the goat which had decided that her handiwork would make a tasty snack.

\-----------

Hawise sighed as Guy disappeared into the undergrowth for the fourth time since they had started out and she recalled a comment made by the Lady Isabel who was not always entirely ladylike in the company of her own sex.

"Men are like dogs," she had announced with that particular expression women adopted when discussing men. "They cannot pass a tree or bush without getting an overwhelming urge to pee."

This time Guy returned with a wild rose which he presented to her with about as much finesse as if he had been handing her a pair of hose to wash but she took it with a winsome smile because she had no wish to hurt his feelings during the brief time he had left to him. She dutifully pushed the stem through the circlet which secured her wimple and hoped that she did not look too silly.

They reached the summit of Gaer Hill without any more delays of this nature and found themselves a space large enough to hold a picnic amongst the bushes. They were both very hot and thirsty after their journey and so Guy filled their cups with the relevant refreshment. Then each drank deeply while thinking how smoothly everything had fallen into place.

"You never told me what it was like at Runnymede," Hawise said, making conversation so he would not suspect that anything was amiss; having no idea how long it would be before the poison took effect she did not want to risk him realising what she had done and exacting revenge while he was still capable of doing so.

Guy could have summed his view of events up with the word, tedious, because his part in the proceedings had involved standing around in a meadow all day with scores of other knights while barons argued with the King. He felt that she deserved to hear something more interesting during her last moments, however, and so did his best to make it sound exciting while watching her for signs of something happening. He saw that she was staring at him in rapt attention as if drinking in every word and he felt a deep regret for what he had done because she was loving and true and he realised now that he cared for her a great deal.

Hawise listened to his tale, noting how he was looking at her as if he were making up for all those months when he had been away from her side. She felt a deep regret for what she had done because, for all his faults, he loved her dearly and, strange as it was to think, she realised that she was going to miss him when he was gone forever.

He suddenly faltered in mid sentence and wiped a hand across his face as if he were feeling ill but her sorrow that the potion had started to work on him was somewhat lessened by the fact that she, too, was feeling very strange. He looked down at his ale as she looked down at her wine and then they looked at each other, seeing their own hurt and betrayal reflected in the other's eyes.

"You've poisoned me," he said accusingly.

"And you've poisoned me," she accused in return.

"You bitch!" he snarled.

"You bastard!" she sobbed.

They glared at each other for a moment and then they realised that neither of them really had a right to be angry under the circumstances.

"Why did you do it, Guy?" she asked plaintively. "I thought you loved me."

"With ten children to provide for I needed to marry another wife with money," he explained.

"And now they will be orphans," she wailed. "Oh, what will become of them?"

"The Earl will be their guardian," he reminded her. "And with us dead there will be two less to clothe and feed from the proceeds of the estate so they'll be better off without us in that respect. But why did you want to kill me? I always had the impression that you loved me."

"We couldn't afford any more children And with you gone, Alun could have had your sword and armour," she explained in turn. "Also you were ....well, to be honest, you were boring."

"I can believe you for my cousin used to tell me that enough" he said resignedly, his words slurring now. "But was I really such a bad husband to you? Until today, that is?"

She shook her head and immediately regretted it because the world swam before her eyes.

"No," she admitted. "You did the best you could and that is more than can be said of many women's husbands. But I found some of your habits hard to put up with." She paused, wondering how best to phrase things. "And then there's your breath....well, it is very unpleasant," she concluded, sinking back onto the grass because she no longer had the strength to remain sitting up.

He was ashamed and embarrassed by her revelation.

"I didn't realise it was that bad," he told her apologetically. "You should have said."

"I was afraid you'd be angry with me if I mentioned it," she replied softly.

"I kept meaning to do something about it," he confessed, swallowing heavily because he found the subject difficult to talk about. "But I was a coward. I could face the prospect of being wounded in battle without a qualm but the thought of just sitting there having my teeth pulled out filled me with horror."

Then he too was overcome by weakness and lay down beside her.

Deeply touched by his admission, she turned her head so that she could look at him. He seemed so lost and vulnerable that her heart melted towards him and she reached out and took his hand.

"If I'd known that I'd have made allowances," she whispered sadly.

"And if I'd known I was so repugnant to you at times I'd have had my teeth seen to," he whispered back, entwining his fingers with hers. "I should have made an effort to be more refined in my habits too."

"But we would still have had the problem of an ever growing family," she pointed out.

"Perhaps not if we'd experimented sooner than last night," he answered, recalling some of the delights they had discovered. "The priests might have called it sin but if you and I can murder one another, I doubt if such a thing would have weighed too heavily on our consciences."

They were so weak now that it was hard to move but their mutual feelings of forgiveness and affection lent them enough strength for a last embrace. She gave a little sigh as she nestled her head on his shoulder and he touched his lips to her forehead, taking great care not to breath in her face. Then he realised that she was unconscious.

A shadow fell across him and he looked up with clouded vision to see Arthur bending over them.

"Eh?" he grunted.

"I'm 'ere to finish the job, mate," Arthur told him cheerfully. "I gotta make it look like yer was both done in by robbers or the Sheriff might suspect our Gran 'ad an 'and in it. It'll 'urt a bit, mind, but I gotta do it afore yer 'earts stop otherwise the blood won't flow."

"Oh, of course" Guy mumbled, mercifully passing out as the man set to work.

\--------

"The Sheriff says that all the evidence points to their lying down to rest and being killed by robbers in their sleep," the messenger concluded. "The watch is currently out making enquiries but, so far, there are no clues as to the perpetrators of this foul deed."

The Earl dismissed him and then he and Lady Isabel retired to the solar and wept at the tragic news.

"It's so sad to think he never knew you were giving him another manor," the Countess said, brushing tears from her cheeks. "It would have made him and Hawise so very happy."

"They were such a devoted couple," the Earl replied sorrowfully. "But perhaps God was merciful in taking them together because each would have been lost without the other."

"Their love should be commemorated," the Lady Isabel declared. "But their children could never afford the kind of tomb they deserve for their last resting place."

"Then we shall pay for it instead," the Earl told her.

EPILOGUE

If you follow the path opposite the pub you will soon reach the church where Guy and Hawise are buried. The tomb is still there although the figures of a knight and his lady are badly worn now after the passing of nearly eight hundred years. There is nothing else of interest in the village so proceed with the excursion by taking the first turning on the right to Chepstow because the ruins of its once magnificent castle are well worth visiting.


End file.
